Route of Mine
by Higurazel
Summary: Minorshipping (Ryuuji Otogi X Ryo Bakura) AU. Otogi and Bakura are the highly successful pop duo D20, handling questions about their recent tour and their latest, steamy hit single.


_A special treat for all our readers this week, **TUNED! **Magazine has an exclusive interview with pop duo sensation **D20**, hot off the back of their European tour. We met up with singers **Ryuuji Otogi** and **Ryo Bakura** in their favourite bar down in Domino City – Take a look!_

**TUNED!:** Thanks for meeting with us guys, I know it's not been long since you got home from the tour.

**Otogi**: [laughs] Don't think we've even made it to a full day yet.

**Bakura**: Probably best not to think about it, especially with time zone changes.

**O**: Yeah, my feet still think it's night-time and my stomach's still eating breakfast in Paris.

**T**: Lucky stomach. How were the stops on your tour?

**O**: Oh, crazy. Absolutely crazy. Everyone out there was so welcoming, so friendly. The fans were just insane each town we went to. It was almost like they were trying to outdo each other, every venue just had to scream that little bit louder. So, y'know, as a musician that's a pretty big ego boost.

**T**: So you'd say you're looking forward to going back someday?

**O**: Definitely at some point down the road.

**B**: Once we've got a new album up and out of the way first.

**O**: Which, fingers crossed, shouldn't be all that far away.

**T**: We'd heard some rumours that you'd been working on some songs earlier in the year.

**O**: That's all on Ryo's head. The guy's been like a writing machine since we started our tour back in March. I swear every waking moment where we weren't performing, you had a pen in your hand and a notebook jammed into a pocket.

**B**: Well, never know when inspiration might hit. You and I saw plenty of stuff out there on the road.

**T**: Do the two of you have any juicy stories from your travels?

[_At this, the two look rather sheepish_.]

**B**: Well there was that time that you-

**O**: No no. No. No no no. We're not opening with something I did.

**T**: You do have a reputation as the wild one in the partnership.

**O**: Yeah, and I don't know where that comes from.

**B**: The parties, the women, the Montreal incident last year.

**O**: I feel like I'm getting an unfair representation here. This guy. This guy right here. He's a monster. You don't see what he's like when there's no-one around. Got a real dark side to him. Don't let that whole "Butter wouldn't melt" routine fool you.

**T**: We'll believe you. What about on stage? The budget for your theatrics has certainly gone up since you last went on tour. Do you think your shows have changed significantly since you started?

**B**: Definitely more polished. When we first started out, we barely knew what we were doing. Most of the time I still don't.

**O**: Everything's gone up. Pyros. Up. Dancers. Up. Confidence. Up. When we did our first couple of performances in a club here in Domino, I had to keep nudging Ryo to make sure he hadn't frozen to the spot. Now we get into the swing of things and he's almost shirtless in front of thousands while I'm thrusting away and we're singing [_D20's latest single_] **Route of Mine**.

**T**: That leads quite nicely onto my next question. There's a lot of mystique around that particular track, particularly in the lyrical content.

**B**: It's something of a raw song. There's a lot of bare thoughts there.

**O**: I remember when he showed me the first draft and I was just like, damn, you want to get up on stage and let that out?

**T**: Was it written from personal experience?

**B**: I guess more from a lack of personal experience. It's very much about the unrequited love affair, the unobtainable. I wrote it to get all those thoughts out there. The only other option was sit around and be quiet about it, and well, that way madness lies.

**T**: So the subject of the song has probably heard it by now.

**B**: Oh yeah. One of the few people who ever saw it in its pre-release state.

**T**: And what did she have to say about it?

**B**: "It's different."

* * *

Bakura's fingertips rapped against the coffee table again and again, a frantic Tarantella as he glanced up at the clock. Forty minutes. _Forty minutes_ Otogi had been in the shower, making him wait out here in the hotel living room. A few magazines in English had been scattered over the table, Bakura's own notebook nested at the apex of the pile. Every other surface appeared to have been taken up by draped clothing in various states of staining by sweat, alcohol and… Other fluids. Most of the garments looked like they belonged to Otogi, but there were those one or two definite outsiders, left in a hurry, or kept as a souvenir. The early afternoon sun was starting to filter in, probably another two or three hours until they had to check out.

Bakura turned his attention back to the notebook, sitting there, menacing him. If he took it and left now, he could go back to his room and get a little more sleep. He certainly needed it. Hell, he could probably tear out the pages and find some way to burn them.

A slight screech of metal and the thumping of pipes heralded the end of Otogi's shower. The door to the bathroom opened outwards, and Bakura's bandmate stepped out, New York's most precarious bath towel tied around his waist.

"Everything's bigger in the States, you'd think the towels would be too." Otogi muttered, stepping past Bakura's couch and attempting to pick through the clothing debris on the floor with his feet. "I thought you were packing."

"No, I finished a little while ago, got bored, wandered over."

"Well, while you're here, you couldn't help me find something to get into, could you? Something around here should be clean."

Bakura started to lean forward to pick up a t-shirt before thinking better of it. "If it's all the same, I'll refrain from touching anything." Otogi chuckled as he wandered into the bedroom, a bundle of clothes under his arm.

"So, why'd you wander over here and not downstairs?" He called out through the barely open door. "I think the crew wanted to speak to one of us about Montreal. Better you than me."

"Well, actually I wrote something last night. Was wondering if you wanted to take a look."

"You're really enjoying taking the reins, aren't you?" Otogi stumbled back out, a pair of jeans and a faded grey t-shirt on. Bakura knew it was just a temporary thing. By the time they checked out, that would be replaced with some other ensemble, and make-up would adorn Otogi's freshly washed face. "Sure, I'll take a look."

Bakura picked up his notebook, trying to ignore the potent drive to tuck it under his arm and run, handing it over his shoulder to Otogi, who instantly flipped to the bookmark. He watched Otogi's eyes scanning the pages, trying to read where he was in the lyrics by his facial expressions.

Nodding at the _embrace_.

Eyebrows arching a little at _kisses up burning thighs_.

A little surprise in wide green eyes at a _sliding, overdue penetration_.

Bakura took it as a good sign that those eyes went back to the top of the page and started reading downwards again, Otogi's lips pulling up into a grin.

"Well, it's different, I'll give you that."

"Good different?"

"Excellent different. Hell if I know how we'd get away with performing it though. The guys downstairs are going to want to go at this with a chainsaw before they let us sing it in front of people. This is the sort of thing that gets you banned from some countries."

"Well I don't know about-"

"No wait, that's perfect!" Otogi's grin set itself to demonic levels as he thrust the notebook back to Bakura. "You look after this. I'm going to go have a word or two with the pencil-pushers. Don't let them near that gem. I'm seeing it now Ryo. D20 – Too hot for T.V.! The song they tried to get banned!" Any more subtitles he could add were lost as he wandered out into the hall, leaving Bakura with the notebook, still wondering whether it had actually been a good idea to come over here in the first place.

* * *

**TUNE!**: Well, thank you both for your time.

**Otogi**: Our pleasure!

**Bakura**: Any time.

**T**: And one last question. Describe your perfect Sunday.

**O**: Easy. This coming Sunday, at the Domino City arena.

**B**: One night only homecoming party.

**O+B**: Be there!


End file.
